Chasing Daria
by Jabe Shepherd
Summary: Will Butt-Head be able to tell Daria how he feels about her? Butt-Head and Daria Shipper.
1. Butt Head's Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Beavis and Butt-Head or Daria

All rights go to the respective owners.

Beavis and Butt-Head's day was normal as usual, they sat down on there couch, in front of it was there tv. However after flipping through the channels and finding nothing good on; Beavis and Butt-Head fell asleep.

 _Butt-Head was watching over the beach, when suddenly he heard a scream over in the water. He took out his binoculars to see who it was, it was a brunette girl trying to keep her head above the water; But was struggling to do so. Butt-Head immediately sprinted towards the water and jumped in to save her. Minutes went by as the beachgoers murmured with concern, Finally Butt-Head resurfaced with the girl in his arms seemingly pale white with water in her lungs instead of air, he then arrived on the shore laying the girl on the sand. He got a closer look at the girl, his eyes widen in surprise when he realized it was his old classmate form Highland High School, Daria Morgendorffer. He then told the bystanders "Uh, like.. give her some air, uh huh, huh huh" Butt-Head then did CPR on her, even though he didn't know what CPR was and he learned it from watching Baywatch for the chicks. So Butt-Head put his lips on hers and blew air into her mouth to try to resuscitate her. She then pushed him off of her to cough out to remnants of water out of her lungs. She then asks "Where are my glasses?" Butt-Head then came back and gave it to her, "Thanks" she said "You're welcome, uh huh, huh huh" replied Butt-Head, Daria's eyes widen with surprise when she heard that voice, she then put them back on to see Butt-Head , of all people in front of her. "Hey Dia- I mean Daria uh huh, huh huh". "I really wish you were David Hasslehoff" Daria replied. "Wh-" Butt-Head was interupted by a kiss from Daria before he could finish. Butt-Head then pulled Daria's waist closer to him so he could deepen the kiss._

"Woah!" said Butt-Head with shock

Butt-Head clearly knew what he dreamt about, but wanted to know why? He then grabbed the remote to turn the channel to try to get it off his mind. He kept turning it to find nothing that he liked was on.

"Damnit, there's nothing on" Butt-Head said in frustation.

He looked over to find Beavis still asleep. He then drifted off back asleep.

 _"Do you Butt-Head take Daria to be your lawfully weeded wife to have and to hold from this day foward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part." said the pastor reciting the wedding vows. "I do, uh huh, huh huh" answered Butt-Head. The pastor then adminstered the same vows to Daria and she replied "I do". "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", and with that Butt-Head grabbed Daria and kissed her horizonitally. As Butt-Head and Daria were leaving the church to go to the car, Beavis the best man said to his friend "Now, you can finally score!", "Shut up! fartknocker!, uh huh huh, huh" Butt-Head replied loudly._

Butt-Head awoke shocked once again. it was the second dream he had about Daria. Whatever feeling he had repressed for Daria were now revealed, Butt-Head now knew he had feelings for Daria and he needed it to be released, But Daria had moved away and Butt-Head didn't know where she lived. Butt-Head then went back to sleep. Hopefully, he thought to himself "I want have anymore Daria dreams."


	2. The Plan

Butt-Head was deep in thought thinking about Daria and how to get to her and to confess his once concealed love for her. His thoughts was interupted by Beavis, who was choking on his tray of nachos they usually got at the Maxi-Mart.

"Butt-Head?" said Beavis as he was gasping

"You dillhole!" Butt-Head replied while also kicking Beavis in the sternum for interupting his train of thought.

Butt-Head's kick expelled the eaten nacho chip out of Beavis' trachea, unintentionally saving his best friend's life.

"Let's get out of here, Uh huh" Butt-Head told Beavis as he was catching his breath again and standing up to catch up with him.

 **Later that day**

Beavis and Butt-Head are watching music videos, when a bitter realization comes to Butt-Head's mind.

"This sucks!, we have school tomorrow, uh huh" said Butt-Head startling Beavis

"Oh yeah, that sucks! heh" said Beavis remembering school.

"Do we like really have to go to?, heh heh" said Beavis asking Butt-Head

"Uhh..no, uh huh" answered Butt-Head

"But don't we like have one week left or something?" asked Beavis

Butt-Head was still going to say no, when he finally found out a way to get to see Daria, it was through one of his teachers, Mr. Van Driessen. Though he was annoyed by him, Butt-Head knew that Van Driessen had to know where Daria moved to and he was the closest teacher to Daria during her time in Highland, After a long moment of silence, Butt-head answered Beavis.

"Uh.. yeah, you're right Beavis, we do have one more week of school, that's why we are going tomorrow, uh huh." said Butt-Head answering Beavis

"Uhh...okay" replied Beavis having no objections to it.

And with that Beavis and Butt-Head planned on going to school.


	3. Road to Lawndale

Beavis and Butt-Head were walking on their way to Highland High School, the majority of the walk was silent, but Beavis decided to break the silence.

"Umm...Butt-Head do you know what's gonna happen in school? Heh" asked Beavis.

"Uhh..no, why would i know that uh huh" replied Butt-Head.

"All i know is like.. we will be done with school, then like it will be summer break uh huh" said Butt-head.

"Yeah, summer break rules!" Beavis said excitdely.

"Uh huh, huh huh yeah" replied Butt-head.

The first class the duo had was P.E., it was a task for them as their gym teacher, made their lives hard and Buzzcut usually did everything in his power to not kill the duo by their antics, however Buzzcut was surprised to see Beavis and Butt-Head not do anything they would normally do. Because Butt-Head was busy thinking about Daria and without Butt-head to stir him up. Beavis realtivitly kept to himself.

Finally, the last class, Mr. Van Driessen's class. As Beavis and Butt-Head apporached the classroom, Butt-Head realized they would need to stay after class to get the information about Daria he needed from Mr. Van Driessen, So Butt-Head thought lying to Beavis about Mr. Van Driessen wanting them to stay after class. They went into class and sat in there usually seats and so Butt-head told Beavis the lie.

"Hey, Beavis" said Butt-head.

"Yeah, heh heh" replied Beavis.

"Van Driessen told us to stay after class" said Butt-head.

"Heh heh, we have to play with Van Driessen's ass, eww no way!" said Beavis disgusted.

"No, dumbass, we have to stay after class" said Butt-Head slowy so Beavis could understand.

"Oh.. yeah, yeah" Beavis said understanding him.

Finally the bell rang and their final class began, Mr. Van Driessen then got into the topic of the day, World War 2. The duo of course didn't pay attention to the lesson, they were in their own little worlds, Principal McVicker basically went into the school computer system and gave them good grades just to get them out of his school as quick as possible. As the lesson progressed, Beavis began to pick his nose, but not with his finger, but with his pencil. So Beavis jabbed the pencil in his nostril and screamed in pain so loud that Van Driessen and the whole class heard.

"Beavis, you dumbass!" Butt-head said angrily.

"Shut up, Butt-Head!" Beavis responded while holding his nostril.

Van Driessen then came to the back of the classroom to check on Beavis.

"You okay, Beavis?" Van Driessen said concerned.

Van Driessen went to check on his nose, when Beavis rejected his help.

"No!, don't touch me" Beavis said with fear.

"M'kay, this wouldn't have happened if you were paying attention" said Van Driessen.

"Uhh.. we did pay attention, uh huh" Butt-head said falsely.

"Okay, when did Germany invade Poland?" asked Van Driessen.

"Uhh...200?" Butt-head guessed hopelessly.

"No, Butt-Head, it was 1939" Van Driessen said not surprised.

Butt-Head thought that the paln went better than he thought it would, not only did he trick Beavis into staying, but Van Driessen told them to stay after class. A smile came across his face.

The bell rang and class ended, and just like Van Driessen asked, Beavis and Butt-head stayed. Van Driessen lectured them on paying attention in class, when Butt-head changed the subject.

"Uhh, what about college? Uh huh" said Butt-Head.

"What about it?" Van Driessen answered curiously.

"Like can we go? Uh huh" said Butt-Head.

"Hmm... i don't know if you would fit in college. i could write a letter of recomnedation to Highland College?" answered Van Driessen.

"How about a college like where Daria lives? Uh huh" asked Butt-Head.

Van Driessen was shocked, it had been a while since he heard that name, and also the fact that he asked to go to a college where Daria lived.

"Why where Daria lives?" said Van Driessen curiously.

"Yeah, why where Diarrhea lives?" asked Beavis.

"Shut up, dillhole!" replied Butt-Head.

"So like can we go? Uh huh" Butt-Head asked Van Driessen.

"M'kay, i'll drive you up to where Daria lives this summer break, Lawndale is where she and we can ask her if she can help you two find a college in Lawndale" said Van Driessen in agreement.

Butt-Head was exploding with joy in the inside when he the response from Van Driessen. Van Drieesen dismissed them to go home.

 **2 weeks later**

Beavis and Butt-head are watching tv, when a horn beeps outside. Butt-Head knowing who it was told Beavis to come with him, and they entered Van Driessen's van and were on their way to Lawndale.


	4. Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own any scenes from the series, Daria

All rights go to their respective owners

Daria's life had not changed much since she left Highland for Lawndale, the social environment was just like Highland for Daria, she pretty much still kept to herself. But she finally found a friend in a girl named Jane Lane, she had the same deadpan sarcasm and the same dry wit. However another relationship threaten to dissolve their friendship, Daria had kissed Jane's then boyfriend, Tom Sloane. This caused their relationship to be cold and tense. Daria and Jane were walking down the hallway.

"I think i'm finally finding out what it feels like to be a Lane." said Daria.

"That can't be, since it's only afternoon and you're already out of bed." replied Jane.

"I mean the lack of tiresome parental involvement. Mine have been so busy they've completely forgotten to force me into some dumb summer activity. I'm turning into you." said Daria.

"Well, you've got so much else of mine, you might as well have my identity." replied Jane.

"Hey...!" Daria said infuriated.

"Take a joke, Daria. Anyway, que ironico. You don't have summer plans, i do." replied Jane.

"Ironico's not a word." replied Daria.

"This old commune-mate of my mother's runs an artists' colony. I've been accepted into their summer program." said Jane.

"That's great..." Daria said apathically.

"That sounds sincere." Jane said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Daria.

"I didn't want to jinx it. two months of painting and sculpting my heart out in a college town in the middle of nowhere, starting this weekend." answered Jane.

"Does this college town have a name or do you just turn left at the kid with the tractor?" asked Daria.

"Cheer up, Daria. Without me around you'll have that much more time for your budding social life." said Jane refrencing her relationship with Tom.

Jane left leaving Daria feeling dejected, she had hoped that Jane would get over her relationship with Tom. But it was taking longer than she had hoped. She wanted to get things back to the way there were before.


	5. The Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any scenes from the series, Daria

All rights go to the respective owners

Daria's plans for summer was to read, sleep, and hang with friends. However, Jane was at a summer art camp, so she would hang with her boyfriend, Tom. But her mother dropped an atomic bomb as Daria was heading out one day.

"Can't talk... top secret mission." said Daria in a rush.

"Well. complete your mission soon because i'm sending you on another one. Mr. O'Neil called looking for day camp volunteers and i signed you up." said Helen.

"You didn't." said Daria.

"You start Monday. I'm sorry, but you're not staying locked up in your room all summer." Helen said as a matter of fact.

"So instead you're going to lock me up with a busload of whiny kids and the poor man's Kathy Lee Gifford." said Daria.

"Daria, you need to be more tolerant. You know what they say "judged and be judged". Helen said.

"And i judge myself unfit for human contact." Daria replied.

"That's exactly what you will be if you don't start engaging with the rest of us. You keep hiding your real face behind that antisocial mask and one day the mask will be your face. I'm not letting that happen, you're working at that camp." Helen said assuring Daria of the fact.

"What about my feelings? What about my rights? then Daria has the door shut in front of her "What about my bribe?" Daria said.

 **...**

While on their way to Lawndale, Van Driessen stopped at a Burger World to feed the duo. Beavis and Butt-Head got a chesseburger and fries, while Van Driessen got a veggie burger. While sitting at a table, Van Driessen thought he would discuss the reason why they wanted to go to a college at Lawndale.

"So, why do y'all want to go to college in Lawndale?" asked Van Driessen.

"Uhh...so like we can score uh huh" replied Butt-head hiding his true motives.

"Yeah! Score! heh heh." Beavis said excitdely.

"Come on, guys you mean to tell me i drove you all the way over here for other than educational aspirations?" Van Driessen questioned.

Right before Butt-Head could answer the question, Beavis interupted saying he had to use bathroom and got up and did so. Van Driessen then asked the question to Butt-Head.

"Did i really drive all the way over here for nothing?" asked Van Driessen.

"Uhh...yeah" Butt-head said nervously.

It was then here that even Butt-Head realized that Mr. Van Driessen saw through his true motives, Butt-Head blushed.

"Butt-Head.. do you like Daria?" asked Van Driessen.

Butt-Head then thought it was best to tell the truth to Mr. Van Driessen.

"...Yeah, but like i don't want to score with her, i just want to like be around her?" revealed Butt-Head.

Van Driessen was shocked, he always thought Butt-Head was just in it for sex, but here he is saying he liked Daria for herself.

"When did you find this out, Butt-Head?" asked Van Driessen.

"Uhh... i kept having dreams about her?" replied Butt-Head.

"M'kay, i will still drive you over there, if you want?" asked Van Driessen.

"Uhh..thanks" Butt-Head said, it was the first time Butt-head thanked a teacher for anything.

It was just like perfect timing, because Beavis came out the bathroom and they proceeded to put their trays on top of the trashcan. Left Burger World and back on their way to Lawndale.


	6. Repugnant Reunion

Daria was returning home with her boyfriend, Tom. When they got into an argurment, it was so bad that she broke it off with him. She got out of the car, sad, However, her sadness would then become a feeling of curiousity as she saw a van in her driveway, her parents didn't say they were expecting anyone. So this was a surprise to her. She walked into her house to be surprised when she saw three figures from her past. Beavis and Butt-Head and her former teacher Driessen.

"Diarrhea cha cha cha, Diarrhea cha cha cha" the duo chanted as they saw Daria come in.

"Oh i remember what joy that music brought to my ears" Daria sarcastically said.

"Hey Daria, how's life been?" asked Van Driessen to his former student.

"Well, i didn't wake up dead, i broke it off with my boyfriend, but since you came here with those two my night has turned around" Daria sarcastically replied.

"Woah! you had a boyfriend" Butt-Head said surprised.

"Yes, i guess your luck hasn't changed a bit, since then?" Daria said.

"So, what are y'all doing here?" Daria asked Van Driessen.

"Well, Butt-Head will tell why we are here?, go ahead Butt-Head" Van Driessen said.

Butt-Head then proceeded to stand up to tell Daria what they drove all the way over there for, whe he got second thoughts. Everyone stood waiting for what Butt-Head had to say, he then looked at Daria and saw she was waiting which added more to his anxiety. Van Driessen then covered for Butt-Head, when he realized that Butt-Head was too nervous to say it to Daria.

"Uhh.. what Butt-Head was going to say, that they want to attend college in your town and they would like for you to help them find some m'kay?" Van Driessen said.

Daria was puzzled why they came over there for that, even though it wasn't the real reason why?, however it was quickly replaced with her usual sarcasm.

"What? Beavis and Butt-Head finally wrote their names on their exam papers correctly and you and McVicker thought that was enough for them to pass" Daria replied.

"But i got another way to waste my summer and that is with summer camp, so i say no to the offer" Daria said.

Daria walked upstaris to her room, with dissappoinment on Van Driessen's face and Butt-Head's ,even though you couldn't see it. Van Driessen then got up to leave and told Daria's mother, Helen.

"Give us a call, if she changes her mind, Mrs. Morgendorffer" Van Driessen said.

"We will" Helen replied.

So they left, but Helen was gonna to have a talk with Daria, tomorrow.


	7. Helen's Plea

"Daria, can i come in, i need to talk with you" Helen said as she knocked on her door.

"What's the password?" Daria sarcastically replied.

"Daria!" exclaimed Helen.

"Enter" Daria said.

Helen entered her room as Daria was reading Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven.

"Are you here to talk me out of moving to a cabin in Montana?" asked Daria.

"No, Daria it's about last night" Helen said.

"Look, i'm sorry if i forgot to take out the trash" Daria said.

"That's not what this is about, it's about Beavis and Butt-Head" Helen said.

"Oh" Daria replied.

"Why didn't you help them find a college?" Helen asked.

"Mom, they didn't come over here for college, it was for something else" Daria answered.

"Well, what was it, then?" Helen asked.

"It's Beavis and Butt-Head, the only things those guys care about are scoring and watching music videos" Daria said.

"Well, i think you should help them out" Helen said.

"What?" Daria said shocked.

Though Helen did not think Beavis and Butt-Head were good friends to hang out with her, she knew that Daria was smart enough to not allow herself to be influnced by them and also consdering that she broke up with Tom and Jane was still upset about her relationship with Tom. She knew her daughter, that the last thing she wanted was to be more isolated from the world.

"By the way, why did you hang out with them back at Highland?" Helen asked.

"To bother y'all" Daria said.

"Other than that" Helen said.

"Their antics amuses me" Daria said.

"Will you call them?" Helen asked

Daria sighed and said "I guess i will".

"Good" Helen said.

Helen gave Daria the phone number and she went downstaris to call them.


	8. Van Driessen's Teachings

Van Driessen was busy tuning his guitar and about to play another song, much to Beavis and Butt-Head's annoyance when the phone rings. He wnet to answer it and talked to whoever it was. Minutes later, Van Driessen came back happy and said.

"Good news, boys Daria changed her mind she is going to help y'all" Van Driessen said.

"Yes! we're gonna score!" Beavis said excitedly.

"Uhh Cool" Butt-Head said trying to hide his joy.

"So we are going to pick up Daria, tomorrow" Van Driessen said.

"Like where are we going?, Uh Huh" Butt-Head said.

"I just told you where we are going, Butt-Head, did you listen to me?" Van Driessen asked.

"Uhh..No" Butt-Head answered plainly

Van Driessen then whispered to Butt-head.

"Listen, when we go you must ask her" Van Driessen said to his student.

"Uhh..Okay Uh Huh" Butt-Head replied nervously at the idea.

Butt-Head was still anxious about asking Daria out, but adding more to his anxiety, what if she said no? He was not sure if he could recover if she did, but that was for tomorrow, he went to bed excited but at the same time nervous.


	9. The Roadtrip

The Next Day

Van Driessen's Van pulls up in the Morgendorffer driveway, Van Driessen then took out his cell phone and proceeded to call Daria on his cell phone. While Van Driessen was talking, Butt-Head's trepidation grew as the anticipation for Daria to come out of the house did too. Van Driessen then got off the phone with her and offered words of encouragement to Butt-Head. A few minutes later, Daria came out of the house and it was like slow motion moment for him as he looked at a girl for the first time, not for her looks, but the way she carried herself. He came out of it when Daria slammed the van door shut, Van Driessen drove off the driveway. After a few minutes of silence, Van Driessen was the first one to break the silence.

"So, Daria, how's Lawndale been treating you?" Van Driessen asked.

"The same way I feel about riding with you and these two morons" Daria responded.

"Yeah, Butt-Head and Van Driessen are morons!, heh-heh" Beavis said insultingly.

Daria ignored Beavis' comment, but she was surprised that Butt-Head didn't insult him back like she remembers him doing, she was even staring at him for a while waiting for him to respond back.

"What college do you would accept them, Daria?" Van Driessen asked.

"There's no college that will take them with there GPA" Daria said flatly.

"C'mon, there has to be one" Van Driessen said.

"Well, you can try Lawndale College, but don't get your dismal hopes up" Daria said.

"Settle in, guys, it's going to be a long drive" Van Driessen said.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I was at camp right now" Daria said.

A few hours later, Butt-Head woke up from his nap.

"Uhh… are we there yet? Uh-huh" Butt-Head said.

"No, not yet, Butt-Head.. You going to tell her when we get there" Van Driessen said.

Butt-Head swallowed hard at the idea but Butt-Head said.

"Uhh, yeah, Uh-huh"

Butt-Head then turned around to look at Daria who was asleep. He thought to himself she almost looked divine while she was sleeping.

Butt-Head then fell back asleep, only a few minutes to be woken up, because they had arrived at Lawndale College.


	10. The Lawndale College Confession

Van Driessen and the group arrived at Lawndale College; as they were walking towards the campus to meet up with the tour guide, Van Driessen caught up with Butt-Head.

"Butt-Head, we prepared for this all night, so when the time comes tell her how you fell m'kay?" Van Driessen told Butt-Head

"Uhh…yeah" Butt-Head said nervously and not assuring of himself.

Finally after a medium walk, they met up with the college tour guide.

"Hey, welcome to Lawndale College, I'll be your tour guide showing you around our campus, so follow me" the unnamed tour guide said.

"Beavis, why don't you come with me and the tour guide?" Van Driessen asked Beavis.

"Umm…okay?" Beavis replied plainly.

"Daria, can you show Butt-Head around the campus?" Van Dresden asked Daria.

"Sure, and hopefully it will be the last time speaking to him" Daria replied.

As Daria and Butt-Head were about to part ways with them, Van Driessen gave a look to Butt-Head that said "Be sure to tell her" Butt-Head looked back and turned his head around to start walking with Daria.

Daria and Butt-Head entered the school and Daria decided to engage in a conversation.

"So, Butt-Head, has your life changed any since I left Highland? Like I should really ask" Daria asked already knowing the answer.

"Uhh…No pretty much the same" Butt-Head replied.

"Of course, Three things are certain, Death, Taxes and Butt-Head's stupidy" Daria said honestly.

So like how are you?" Butt-Head asked.

Daria didn't show it but in her head, but she was shocked when Butt-Head asked how she was doing, she thought he would've not have the ability nor the time to care for stuff other than music videos and trying to have sex with girls. She also noticed how Butt-Head looked differently, everything about his appearance was different. Daria noticed how was dressed not in his usual AC DC gray T-shirt and red shorts it was replaced with just a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans and "Did he take a shower?" she thought to herself, she thought that he would've never took a shower he actually smells nice. "Why don't I institutionalise myself while I'm at it?". Finally after a long train of thought, Daria answered Butt-Head's question.

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend, and my best friend and I are not talking as much as we used to, But I'm just fine" Daria said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" Butt-Head said.

"Thanks, Butt-Head" Daria said trying to sound genuine and not freaked out about this whole thing.

Daria and Butt-Head went looking at several classes he could take and to Daria's surprise, Actually was listening to her advice. Further confusing her about Butt-Head. Daria and Butt-Head went to the library to kill time before they met up with Van Driessen and them. Daria went to look for a book, Butt-Head went to look for one for her.

"Damn it, what would she like?" Butt-Head asked himself frustrated.

Then Butt-Head thought back to what Van Driessen said what type of reading material she read, he said it was dark material. He finally picked up a book and tried to read the title.

"Apo-kal-lips Cul-ture" said Butt-Head trying to pronounce correctly.

"Uhh sounds dark enough Uh Huh" Butt-Head laughed for the first time in a few hours.

Butt-Head then ran back to Daria with the book.

"Here you go Diar- I mean Daria" Butt-Head said as he handed her the book.

Daria's eyes widen in surprise as she was shocked that he knew what reading material to get her, Instead of reading the book she decided to leave and wait on the bench for them to get back. They walked and sat down, it was a few minutes of silence until…

"Hey Daria" Butt-Head said.

"Yeah" Daria replied awkwardly.

"I have to tell you something" Butt-Head said as he turned his head to Daria.

"What?" Daria replied, it took a while for Daria to return eye contact with Butt-Head.

"Uhh…I-I Lo-Lo" Butt-Head struggled to say.

"You what?" Daria replied curiously.

"I-I Lo-Lo" Butt- Head still struggling to say the words.

"Look, Butt-Head I'm not playing guess what the moron is saying, so if you don't get to tell me what you're going to tell me, I'm going to get going now" Daria said as she got up.

Daria got up, Butt-Head started to worry; Was he actually going to leave things unsaid. No, Butt-Head had reached the point when he saw Daria walking away that he had nothing left to lose, so Butt-Head finally said the three words to her as she was walking away.

"I LOVE YOU, DARIA!" Butt-Head exclaimed in the distance.

Daria stopped in her tracks and turned around to approach him, Suddenly, that anxiety came back "What would she do or say?" He thought, When she came back she was surprised and shocked.

"What did you say, Butt-Head?" Daria asked with extreme surprise

"I said I love you" Butt-Head replied.

Daria's facial expression stayed the same, but before she could respond, Van Driessen came back and drove Daria back home and nothing was said before, during, and after the drive back home.

Author's Note: There are only three chapters left, Stay tuned for the unnamed Chapter 11.


	11. Daria's Dilemma

The Next Day

Daria laid down on her bed trying to process what happened last night? "Butt-Head told me he loved me?!" She thought.

"When has Butt-Head ever had a crush on me, more importantly when did he start being in love with me?!" Daria questioned herself.

"But, when did he change so much? His appearance, his sudden interest in my reading material, and I'm actually starting to like this side of him!, I'M ACTUALLY STARTING TO LIKE BUTT-HEAD!" Daria questioning her sanity.

Daria quickly sat up from her prone position and sat on the edge of her bed thinking what to do about this whole situation, when suddenly Quinn came into her room, Daria snapped out of it when she came in.

"Daria, you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I was just busy praying to Allah" Daria deflected the question with her usual sarcasm.

"Daria, you're not the divine believing type, we've been through this, so what's really bothering you?" Quinn saw through it though.

Daria couldn't figure out what to do about this whole situation, so she figured why not ask Quinn, though she would ever rarely do so.

"Quinn, let me raise you a scenario in which you have completely taken advantage of someone for years, but then you see them for the first time in a while and they have changed and you don't know whether or not to keep things the way they are or change your precipitation of them, what would you do?" Daria asked.

"Oh, kind of like when I wanted to get rid of a dress, but then I looked at it and thought it was pretty cute, so I gave the dress one chance to the public and it went over well with Sandi and them…" Quinn said.

"Okay, Stop, Stop!" Daria said then paused and said "Say that again".

"What the dress look like?, oh well…" Quinn said.

" No, No, No, what did you say you did with the old dress?" Daria asked.

"Oh, I gave it one chance" Quinn replied.

Daria's eyes widen and said

"You know what, Quinn your fashion ramblings actually helped me out for once"

Daria quickly went downstairs that way Quinn wouldn't continue on about fashion, she then went to grab the phone and call Mr. Van Driessen, after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" Van Driessen answered.

"Hey, Mr. Van Driessen, I need you to pick me up tomorrow " Daria replied.

"M'kay, what for?" Van Driessen asked.

"I need to see if Butt-Head is being truthful to me" Daria said.

" You mean a date with Butt-Head" Van Driessen said trying to believe if that's what she means.

Daria sighed "Yes, a date with Butt-Head " Daria said with a slight tone of disgust in her voice.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then" Van Driessen said

"Bye" Daria said as she hung up the phone.

Daria then went to bed thinking about what to do for tomorrow.


	12. An Unlikely Date

Daria woke up the next day, waiting and preparing for that night to have her "date" with Butt-Head. So she spent majority of her time taking naps and reading books, finally at night time, she got ready as far as she would get ready for Butt-Head. Suddenly she heard his van pull up and went outside and entered the van. Butt-Head was waiting he looked like a truck hit him

"So, Daria, where do you and Butt-Head want to go?" Van Driessen asked.

"The Pizza Place" Daria said and then turned her attention to Butt-Head and remarked "Any objections, Butt-Head, speak now or forever hold your peace" Daria smirked with that subtle comment, though it was more a tease than her flirting, it was just part of a test to see if he's feeling for her are real.

"Uhh…sure" Butt-Head replied.

"Hey Daria, how are you?" Butt-Head asked.

"I'm fine" Daria replied and thought he's still doing the same thing the last time, maybe it was time for her to change her precipitation of him.

They finally arrived at the Pizza Place, they got out of the van and told Van Driessen when to pick them up. When they are done and he drove off. Leaving Daria and Butt-Head to enter the restaurant. They entered and Daria proceeded to order the pizza with her extortion money from her parents, after a while she finally got the pizza and led Butt-Head to a booth, they sat down awkwardly until Daria said.

"So, how's the pizza, Butt-Head?" Daria asked slightly wanting his opinion on her favorite place to eat.

"Uhh…not bad, not better than Burger World though uh huh huh" Butt-Head replied, Daria actually shot a short smile when she heard him with his annoying laughter, it was almost music to her ears.

"Uhh…I got you something" Butt-Head said.

Butt-Head pulled a book, it was her genre too, she was once again impressed by his genuineness but upon close inspection realized it was a Lawndale Public Library book.

"Great, if I don't like it, it has a 30 day warranty" Daria remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Uh huh huh" Butt-Head laughed.

Daria smiled that her remark was making him laugh, maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad, sure he was stupid. But maybe a good influence could negate that, but she still had her doubts. They proceeded to finish the pizza and wait outside on the bench for Van Driessen.

"So, Daria, Do you love me back?" Butt-Head asked plainly.

Daria was shocked by how blunt he was but she answered.

"I don't know, Butt-Head how did you begin to love me in the first place?" Daria asked.

"I kind of always liked you when I first talked to you, Daria" Butt-Head said.

"But when did it turn into love?" Daria asked.

"I guess when you moved away, that helped" Butt-Head said.

Daria couldn't still believe she was having a thoughtful conversation with Butt-Head, Daria just decided to get straight to the point.

"What do love about me?" Daria asked.

"I think you're funny and cool and have something I don't, a brain" Butt-Head said.

Daria finally made her on whether or not to date Butt-Head, Daria's face showed blush.

"Okay, Butt-Head " Daria exhaled "We will date"

"Really?" Butt-Head said with his eyes widen in shock, also was exploding for joy on the inside.

"Yes, but we are going to take it slow, nothing happens until I say it does" Daria said to make sure Butt-Head understood.

"Uhh…okay" Butt-Head said.

As Butt-Head went to walk away, Daria took his hand and sat him back down and looked into his eyes and said "But, I guess there has to be a first for you, tonight" Daria stared at him with eyes of passion, Butt-Head returned the same, Daria then kissed Butt-Head, after what felt like an eternity, They broke out of it with both of them blushing hard, Daria felt differently kissing Butt-Head than Tom, she actually didn't want it to stop. Butt-Head looked like that was the best thing to ever happen to him. They then drove to their respective homes now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Author's note: That's it for the main story, up next is an epilogue to see what has been made of Butt-Head and Daria's relationship.


End file.
